Hostile Department
by God'srider
Summary: Oneshot: Kensi has to go with Deeks to LAPD and she doesn't like what they are met with. Will his co-workers bring them to realize their feelings for one another?


**Hey all! I have been really busy lately, but I hope to update some older stories and write some new ones. So here's one! Let me know what you think! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS:LA**

* * *

Deeks tapped the door to the beat of the music and bobbed his head back and forth. Kensi was driving of course and he was perfectly content to relax in the passenger seat with the wind blowing in on him. The partners were heading back to OPS after checking a lead that turned out to be nothing.

Kensi huffed, "Can we please change the station now?"

"No, you said that if I let you drive all day then I got to pick the music," He grinned cheekily and drummed a little louder on the door panel.

Rolling her eyes, Kensi responded, "You like riding shotgun anyway so I don't know why I gave you a reward for it."

Faking being hurt, Deeks paused and frowned over at Kensi, "How do you know I like riding shotgun? Maybe I just ride it so that you stay happy driving."

"Because you're lazy and if you don't have to drive, you get to relax and do nothing," Kensi smirked over at him before she looked back at the road.

"Ouch! I can't believe you would accuse me, your partner, the one who saves your butt on countless occasions, of being lazy!" Deeks looked seriously at her, teasing, "Hurtful, Kens. Rude!"

Kensi burst out laughing, "You know it's true."

Opening his mouth to respond, Deeks was cut off with the ringing of his phone. Before he answered, he glared at Kensi, "This is not over…Deeks," He mouthed 'Hetty' over at Kensi. "Yes, well I normally get it on…Yes, I…I." Deeks rubbed his eyes, "Understood, on it." He hung up and flopped loudly against the head rest.

"Care to share, Deeks?" Kensi hid a grin over her 'distraught' partner. He was rarely ever actually upset about something, he just enjoyed being overly dramatic.

"Do you know where the LAPD headquarters are?" After she nodded, he explained, "Okay, well drive there. I have to pick up some liaison paperwork."

Signaling with her blinker, Kensi took the exit they would need and frowned, "What is so terrible about that?"

Deeks groaned, "I don't want you to go with me."

Kensi felt her jaw drop just slightly. She cared about Deeks and to hear that he didn't want her to meet his police buddies or be seen with her at the PD hurt. Her breath caught, she had not been prepared for how much it would hurt though. Of course, with her past, she was typically ready for the next rejection or desertion, but not this time. Never did she guess Deeks would hurt her.

Leaning forward in his chair and sitting ramrod straight, Deeks rushed, "That is so not what I meant, Kens."

"Whatever, it's nothing," Kensi tried to brush it off, not wanting him to know how much he meant to her. She truly hoped that is not what he meant, but he was probably just saying that. Parking the car in the department's lot, Kensi looked over at Deeks. Immediately, she could see the sincere apology in his stormy blue eyes

Deeks reached for her hand, "Seriously, Kensi. Let me explain, I know I have mentioned before that I don't have the greatest relationship with the department, but I may have made light of the situation a tad."

Kensi nodded for him to continue maintaining eye contact. As she enjoyed the feeling of his thumb stroking the back of her hand.

"The whole department pretty much hates me and I just didn't want you to uh…see them with me cuz I don't want you to think less of me because of them," Deeks glanced out the window.

"I could never think less of you Deeks. Now let's help you be a responsible liaison and get your paperwork," she quickly slipped her hand from his and pushed open the door. She didn't want to get all sentimental and open with him in the LAPD parking lot.

Deeks quickly caught up to her and gained their access to the building. The first group of officers they passed just sneered at Deeks as he walked by and talked in hushed tones. Once in the elevator, Deeks nodded to two other detectives, "Afternoon, you going to 3?"

Avoiding eye contact, one slammed a fist on the 3 button muttering, "Oh good the LAPD failure has returned." The other detective laughed loudly.

Kensi's eyes widened, she had hoped Deeks was exaggerating. Clearly, he had not been. She balled her hand into a fist and took a small step toward the two detectives, "Did you say something?"

The first officer grinned, "And who are you?"

"I'm his partner and I would appreciate you not talking about him like that," Kensi looked accusingly between the two of them.

The elevator jolted to a halt and the doors slid open. The two men exited the elevator ignoring Kensi and laughing, "I'm surprised he isn't dead yet."

Walking into a room full of desks, the other detective responded, "I'm surprised the Feds haven't had enough of him."

Opening her mouth and preparing to follow the two men, Kensi was surprised at a hand brushing her elbow. Deeks barely shook his head, but Kensi read his message loud and clear, 'let it go.' He led her down another row of desks toward an office. Passing desk after desk, Kensi could feel the tension in her body feeling the hostility surrounding them.

A chair shot into the aisle ahead of them and Deeks grabbed it. A burly man stepped out from his small area, "Well, if it isn't Blondie. How are you, Mr. Liaison?" His words were dripping with disdain and by his pronunciations of the names, Kensi could feel his hatred toward Deeks.

"Hello Pete. I'm doing just fine. How are you?" Deeks put a hand out for a shake, but the officer ignored it completely.

"Working hard unlike some people I know," Pete looked at Deeks obviously.

Another two officers stepped into the hallway and heads bobbed over the cubicle dividers. Kensi shifted under the scrutiny and chewed her lip trying to refrain from responding.

Deeks touched his tongue to his cheek and answered, "Good for you, Pete."

"Well, someone has to keep LA safe and we all know you weren't able to do it," Pete laughed cockily.

Kensi stood a little straighter, "Deeks does keep LA safe and works hard. I thought you all were on the same force anyway." She ignored the warning look on Deeks' face.

A detective with a mustache snorted, "Marty has never really been a part of the force."

"Yeah, he isn't even a real cop," an officer across the room shouted.

With a scowl, Kensi balled her fist and shifted her body into a more athletic stance. Deeks hand lightly tugged at her fist telling her 'it was okay' and trying to help her calm down. He was being ridiculed by his fellow LAPD and he was worrying about her, typical Deeks.

Someone added, "He just likes to run around playing dress up and pretending to solve crimes to get the babes."

"Hey guys, maybe we should take notes on him obviously he is doing something right with a hottie like that following him," a rookie officer looked at Kensi appreciatively.

Deeks locked his jaw, clenching his teeth together as they all turned their attention to Kensi, "Say whatever you want to me, but leave her out of it."

"Ah he is protecting her," the mustache man mocked, "how adorable."

A ripple of laughter erupted from the room and someone hollered, "At least, he found one thing he is good at…but we always knew Deeks was a sweet talker."

Kensi sucked a breath in through her nose and felt Deeks wrapped his hand gently around her wrist. How was he okay with them talking about him this way? He leaned in and whispered, "Come on, Kens. Let's get my paperwork, ignore them."

Trying to answer quietly, Kensi nearly shouted, "Why do they talk about you like that?"

A big detective strutted into the hallway, "Because Deeks has never been a real cop. He is a wimpy loner, who pretends to help the department by going 'undercover' and making friends. He doesn't deserve our respect and he doesn't belong here."

Deeks shook his shaggy hair, "Don't worry, I'm not staying just picking up some paperwork." He started walking dragging Kensi behind him.

There were a few mumbled 'goods' and the big detective yelled, "We don't want you here, Loser."

That was the final straw for Kensi, she halted directly in front of the man. With her right arm, she grabbed his wrist at the pressure point and spun it roughly behind him, "Apologize to him."

After getting his wits about him, the officer shook his head defiantly as the rest of the department watched in apprehension. Squeezing his hand tightly, Kensi shoved him against the divider, "Tell Deeks you are sorry or I will make you sorry."

Stepping closer to Kensi, Deeks muttered, "Let him go, Kensi. It's not worth it."

"I will let him go as soon as he apologizes to you. No one talks about you that way and gets away with it," Kensi continued to apply pressure.

Swallowing his evident nerves, the large officer said, "Fine, sorry Deeks."

Immediately Kensi released him and stepped back, "Not quite sincere, but fine." Spinning on her heel, Kensi stalked down the hallway with Deeks beginning behind her.

The arrogant detective rubbed his wrist and muttered, "Insane lady. She may be sexy, but she clearly has some anger issues."

Deeks spun and his right hand shot out making contact with the detective's nose. As blood began pouring from his face, Deeks spoke, "I wasn't kidding when I said not to talk about her."

They made it to the office in a few seconds and as Kensi and Deeks gathered his paperwork, his boss said, "I'm going to overlook the slight altercation you had with Detective Stone due to the circumstances, but next time you come, Deeks, leave her in the car." He winked before sending them from his office.

Word had obviously spread quickly because not one person made eye contact or bothered them on the way out to the car.

Once they were both settled in their seats inside Kensi's car, Deeks spoke, "Kensi, you didn't have to say or do anything."

Kensi twisted in her seat to face Deeks, "I wanted to. You are my partner and I couldn't stand there and listen to them say those things. Deeks, you are the best guy I know and definitely a very capable agent and it made me angry that they would all just gang up on you like that."

"I guess I'm used to it, it's not a big deal anymore. But thanks," Deeks smirked, "I gotta admit though you were looking pretty hot when you were fuming."

"You shouldn't have to be used to it! It makes me wanna go back in there and kick all their butts," Kensi glared at the LAPD building and sucked a breath in through her nose.

Deeks smirked, "Kens, it's really not a big deal. People have talked crap to me my whole life. I have just come to terms with it."

Kensi looked at him with her eyes flashing, "No one should be talking crap to you or about you. You are worth so much more than you even realize and it seriously makes me angry when people treat you badly and then you just take it. In there you were more worried about me than about yourself and that is exactly the kind of guy you are!"

Leaning over the middle console, Deeks covered Kensi's lips with his weaving a hand through her hair. He had no other response.

Feeling Deeks press his lips against hers, Kensi felt her eyes widen. What was he doing! But as he gently held her head at the same time as bringing her closer, Kensi's eyes closed as her body and heart melted. She relaxed into his touch and rested a hand on his chest. After a few minutes, Deeks pulled back and grinned at her.

Kensi opened her eyes slowly, "What..um..why?"

"No one has ever cared about me enough to get angry for me and I couldn't help it," Deeks rubbed a finger down her cheek.

"I do care about you…" Kensi averted her eyes before looking back into his eyes, "maybe more than a little."

Deeks opened his mouth to respond just as his phone rang. Keeping his hand tenderly on Kensi's face, he answered, "Deeks…uh yeah, just got it…of course we are on our way back as we speak…quit whining Sam, I have more paperwork than all of you and I'm not doing yours…which makes me a better agent." Deeks shoved the phone back into his pocket smiling, "He hung up on me, looks like we better head back."

Kensi went to turn toward the steering wheel, but Deeks stopped her, "I care about you a lot Kensi and I would very much like to kiss you more often."

"Ah, you are a sweet talker. And you aren't getting another kiss until you take me on a date," she smirked at his surprise.

Taking her hand in his, Deeks grinned, "You free tonight?"

Kensi laughed, "Yes, I am. What did you have in mind?"

As Kensi pulled onto the street, Deeks smiled, "Wouldn't you like to know? Just know, it'll be worth it."

Glancing over at him, Kensi said, "Deeks, I'm glad you let me get your paperwork with you."

"Me too, who knew it would go so well?"

They both laughed pulling onto the freeway. Deeks' hostile LAPD co-workers had made them realize how much they really cared about one another and given them the courage to act on that care.


End file.
